Como Romeu e Julieta
by monstersuperfan
Summary: Princesa Sofie estaba en el balcón admirando la noche, no estaba contenta con la fiesta que sus padres habían organizado, pero un cierto joven va a cambiar eso.


Estaba una cálida noche, él cielo estaba limpio y se veían millares de estrellas y la plateada luna llena. El mar se veía hermoso, sus olas acariciaba dulcemente la arena y su sonido era la harmonía más agradable de la noche.

Sophie se acercó un poco más al borde del balcón y respiró profundamente el aire nocturno, miró las estrella y contempló el mar ninguna fiesta podría ser mejor que esto. Ella se volteó e miró el baile y vio parejas bailando felices con la música y otras personas comiendo, hablando y riendo. Esa fiesta era para ella, cumplía hoy dieciocho años y sus padres querían hacerle una fiesta en el castillo, solo que ella no la deseaba, no le gustaban las fiestas, creía que no sabía bailar y le daba miedo estar con mucha gente.

La música paró, las parejas se deshicieron y ella volvió la mirada para el cielo otra vez. "¿Que hace aquí fuera señorita Sophie?" Preguntó una voz por detrás de ella. La princesa miró hacia donde la voz y vio Santiago, su guardia personal. "Solo miro la noche Santiago. Puedes volver a la fiesta si quieres" Dijo ella mirando el cielo. El guardia hizo una venia a la princesa y caminó hacia dentro. "¿Por qué no puedo ser como las chicas del reino?"

Adentro la música volvía a tocar y las parejas bailaban por todos el salón. El rey y la reina procuraban su hija con la mirada entre la multitud, su hijo mayor, el príncipe Lucas les advirtió que la hermana odiaba fiestas pero no fue lo bastante. "Debe de estar en el balcón majestades. Sabéis como le encanta mirar la noche" Le dijo LeBlanche, el mayordomo. La reina miró la fiesta una vez más se pregunto cómo su hija prefería estar afuera cuando puede bailar con algún chico o, simplemente hablar, con alguien y el rey se fue al balcón buscar a su hija.

"Ahí estas hija. ¿Por qué no estás en el baile? Ven solo un momento para que la gente te vea." el rey se aproximó a la princesa y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola para su indeseada fiesta. Adentro, el baile le parecía aun peor, todos se veían muy contentes y divertidos bailando, para decir verdad también ella quería balar, pero no sabia y no conocía a casi nadie así que se quedo con sus padres todo el rato. Ha podido ver a sus viejos amigos, Dante y Zhalia, bailando felices. Ellos habían sido novios desde hace mucho tiempo y Sophie siempre les había dicho que se veían muy lindos juntos, ahora están a punto de casarse. Pensaba en eso y se daba cuenta de que ella también iría casarse un día, probablemente, y el hecho de que no era la heredera del trono le facilitaba la vida una vez que su padre no tenía que elegirle un esposo, pero aun así tendría de aceptarlo.

No podía quedarse en ese ambiente ni un minuto más y se fue al su local seguro donde estaba en paz mirando la noche. Cuando llegó al balcón se dio una sorpresa al ver un chico más o menos de su edad, un poco más alto que también estaba mirando el cielo. Parecía ni siquiera notarla ahí y ella "¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó la princesa al chico. Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. "Un invitado alteza." Sophie dio un paso atrás por reflejo a la aproximación del desconocido pero lo miro a los ojos y se quedó parada. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, no podía moverse o quitar su mirada de los ojos azules del chico y sentía que se estaba quedando sonrojada. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Se notaba un poco de inseguridad en su voz pero a ella no le importaba. El chico no quiso decirle su nombre, pero tampoco era importante para ella. De repente empezó a sentirse muy bien, por primera vez en aquella noche la princesa estaba feliz. "Hoy la noche se ve hermosa, igual que usted." Le dijo el rubio. Ella se sonrojó y buscó sus ojos una vez más. "Por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre" Le pidió la chica. Se quedaron hablando durante un longo rato, pero para ellos no fue así tan longo, el tiempo había parado para los dos y lo estaban pasando muy bien. Sophie intentaba saber más sobre este misterioso chico pero él no deja saberse nada en específico y decía que no era necesario, por otro lado, el sabia todo sobre ella.

La música empezó a sonar de un modo distinto, como ella misma invitaba a bailar todos los que estaban parados. Era una melodía agradable y suave como la noche. El rubio miro hacia dentro y después para Sophie, sus ojos brillaban mientras veían las parejas bailando felices con la música. "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" Preguntó el chico. La princesa lo miró con espanto, era verdad que quería bailar con él, pero no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo. "Lamento pero no puedo, no sé bailar." Le dijo con timidez. El muchacho le tomó de la mano y le dijo: "Eso no es verdad. Estoy seguro que bailas mejor que cualquier uno que este aquí." La princesa se sonrojó otra vez y se dejo llevar por aquellas palabras.

Los dos caminaron hacia el centro del salón y cuando la música empezó todos empezaron a baila. Sophie no podía creerlo, estaba a bailar y ni siquiera había practicado, se sentía realmente bien bailando con este chico misterioso. En ese momento no existía nada más, solo ellos, la música y la noche. La princesa no quería que aquella noche terminase, quería quedarse con el chico, quería intentar saber un poco más de él, pero lo que ella quería más era seguir bailando con él. Los reyes se fijaron su hija en el medio de la multitud y se quedaron muy sorpresas, pero al mismo tiempo, contentos por ella estar a divertirse por fin. Pero al darse la vuelta, el rey reconoció el chico que estaba bailando con su hija y no se quedó muy contento. "Disculpa me cariño, debo ir resolver unos asuntos." Dijo el rey y con esto se fue.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que el rey los miraba, cogió la mano de Sophie y caminaron hacia el balcón. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la princesa preocupada, sentía el chico alterado y tenía un miedo de no sabía qué. "Lamento, pero ahora debo irme." Dijo él. Sophie sintió el corazón pesar mucho de repente y sus piernas casi no tenían fuera suficiente para aguantarla. Ella intentó saber porque tenía que irse pero él no quizo contarle. "No quiero que te vayas." Dijo ella mirando tristemente al suelo y casi con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Perdona me. No debí hacerlo" él se apartó un poco pero Sophie le preguntó por qué y él le respondió que no debía haberla visto. "¿Que pasa conmigo?" Preguntó la princesa. "Solo verte y hablarte sabiendo que solo voy a volver a hacerlo en un largo rato me hace sufrir más. Tú no lo sabes, pero yo te observo desde hacía mucho tiempo y sé todo sobre ti pero infelizmente mis padres y tus padres no son muy amigos. Ahora debo irme". La historia del la hizo pensar y la entristeció aun más, pero no quería llorar, no allí. "¿Pero voy a volver a verte, verdad?" Ella lo abrazó y lo quería soltarlo, sabía que si lo hiciera él se iría y podría no volver. "Claro que sí, no lo dudes. Ni que tarde años voy a volver para ti" Él la abrazó también y pasados unos segundos se apartaron. "¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?" Preguntó ella apartando las lágrimas de la cara. Él se acerco un poco hacia ella y ella hacia él, un poco más…y más hasta el espacio entre los dos desaparecer. Sophie sintió su corazón saltar cada vez más de alegría, pero de tristeza también porque sabía que era un beso de despedida. Cuando se separaron el chico saltó aterrizó con los pies en tierra, se levantó y le gritó: "Me llamo Lok. Y te prometo que un día volveré". "Te esperaré"

Se había ido. Ahora sí, Sophie empezó a llorar pero recordó la promesa de Lok, sus ojos y sus brazos. Lo esperaría hasta el fin de sus días si fuera necesario.


End file.
